


You Dork...

by thatkokichikinnie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bisexual Momota Kaito, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatkokichikinnie/pseuds/thatkokichikinnie
Summary: Ouma wears his cuffs too long and Momota gets fed up with his shit.||The ending was just an unfinished cliffhanger||
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Kudos: 28





	You Dork...

Singing. 

Ouma smiled more as he sung, his voice traveling around the black and rainbow themed room. Momota was sitting down on the bed listening to his hyper boyfriend, to noones surprise. Ouma was powered by homemade Monster Battery Acid. It was terrifying to be honest, seeing an already hyper man get more hyper just from some sour candy and monster. It was hell.

"Kichi- When are ya' gonna take them off?" Momota said, pointing to Ouma's vivid colored kandi bracelets that covered his wrists. 

"Hmmm... Soon." Ouma giggled. 

"You're gonna be sent to the hospital again, you dumbass. Take 'em off. Now." Momota huffed.

"Make me!" Ouma stuck his tongue out. 

"Ugh, Babe. C'mon, don't make me do this again-" Momota whined. 

Ouma rolled his eyes as he turned back to his unplugged microphone. He went back to screaming the lyrics for "King Park." Typical Ouma. Momota silently sneaked up behind his smaller boyfriend. He smirked as his arms wrapped around Ouma, quickly picking him up. 

"Momoo~Chaan! Put me doownn!" Ouma hissed, almost cat-like. Making Momota laugh. 

"Make mee." Momota mocked. 

Ouma huffed in defeat, "Fineee... I'll take them off! You jerk."

"Thank god- You gremlin." Momota snickered as he let Ouma down. 

Ouma kicked away, turning his back to Momota before getting an idea. He slowly lifted up the bottom of his shirt, making it look like he was going to strip. 

Momota noticed and went into defense, "Kichi! I didn't mean your shirt you dumbass-!" 

Ouma giggled, "Okay aaaandd?" 

"Just- Take the damn kandi off." Momota closed his eyes. 

"Fine fine. Whatever." Ouma said while pulling his shirt back down. 

"Thank you- you dunce." Momota commented. 

Ouma hummed as he took the vast amounts of kandi off his arms-- His arm was almost completely covered by bright colored from beaded bracelets, cuffs, stim toys, and charms. As soon as he got the mess off, he looked at his arms and gasped a bit. The print from the beads left deep red marks on Ouma's arms. It was-- Rather too noticable. 

"What's that weird ass gasp for? Somethin' happen?" Momota asked. 

"Mmh- Noope! Nothing at all my dear Momo~Chan." Ouma lied. It was obvious he was lying, since the tone of his voice went up. 

"You little- Just show me what you did." Momota sighed, turning back around to the pale boy. 

"Whateves. I'll be fiiineee-- Just left them on too long." Ouma whispered. 

Momota raised his eyebrow, snatching Ouma's arm to look at the damage, "Holy shit-- How long have you had those thingy's on?" 

"Abooout... I'd say 9 hours?" Ouma smiled. 

Momota lightly traced his fingertip over each indent left on Ouma's arm. They were definitely red. Ouma winced a bit as Momota's "carefulness" wasn't so careful. 

"Ow! You jeeerkk..." Ouma whined. 

"Am- Am I hurting you?" Momota asked.

Ouma huffed, "Well duh! It buurnns!" 

Momota sighed, he could feel his heartbeat in his head at this point, "Quiet down. Damn, you're giving me a headache." 

Momota's more stern tone shut Ouma up. While he had no filter, he knew when to stop. 

"Thank you, geez. Now c'mon, let's get an ice pack or somethin'." Momota gently tugged Ouma's arm. 

Ouma sluggly followed along? ot bothered for say anything as he was pulled around like a ragdoll. Momota stopped at the bathroom, opening the door to pull Ouma inside. 

"Now I know we got somethin' in here for it. Can ya' get onto the sink without help? Or are you too short." Momota chuckled under his breath. 

"First of all. Fuck you. Second of all- Hell no I can't! You installed the sink too hiiighh... " Ouma whined. 

Momoto busted out in a fit of laughter, shaking his head before he picked up the smaller boy and sat him on the sink top. Ouma pouted more, he felt like he was being babied- which he liked. But not when hes suppost to act mad. 

The couples attention was stolen by a noise... It sounded like... 

Singing?

**Author's Note:**

> Dont think too hard for the ending , it's just a rushed thought -


End file.
